scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Advent of Ascendance
The Promethian Star Union The PSU is the governing body of the Promethian race, and it's subspecies, the Tau. A small refugee nation, it fled from a radioactive demise roughly 2 centuries past, and has quickly expanded militarily and economically. Demographics Prior to the first contact situations with the Hydorans and Terrans, the Prometheans' only 'alien' contact was with a subspecies from one of their homeworld regions, known as the Tau. Census of the Union has counted roughly 61,000,000 civilians, on planets, planetoids, in orbit or on vessels. Military The PSU Armed Forces are divided between 3 sections, Castle, Fleet, and Legion, which are in turn divided into several more subsections. Castle Tower forces make up planetary defence and such, dealing with most any domestic issue, and make up the smallest of the three divisions. They also deal with planetary garrisons on foreign worlds, freeing up Fleet and Legion. Fleet Fleet forces are the stellar navy of the PSUAF, and get the most funding of the three divisions. They generally deal with interstellar operations, handle privateering, transport, and trade. Legion Legion is the army, and handles most ground offenses. They hold a monopoly on armored brigades and ground based artillery, as well as surface navy ships. Currently, the census of the PSU military is at approximately at -REDACTED- soldiers, almost -REDACTED- of the total PSU. Naval Vessel count is at -REDACTED- ships, with more bieng built by the week. Notable Colonies/Planets/Cities/Systems Systems: Soran(1), Bilatus(2), Charon(3) Planet: Mansora(1),Sunfras(1),Corol(2), Herald(3) Cities:Citadel Prime(5), Moso Chruun (4),Soms(3), Essyn(3) Colonies: Big Mountain (1), Mariposa(1), Citadel Prime,Mansora, High Orbit Planet Population: 12,500 (Approx) City Population: 1,100,000 (approx) Flotilla Population: 26,000,000 Resources: Gold,tungsten,iron, uranium, titanium, gemstones CT-5 Citadel Prime is the central station of a flotilla of orbital cities above a ruined Mansora. Holding a fair ammount of the population and clocking at over 25 kilometers in diameter, and twice as tall, it is easily the largest space structure ever produced by the PSU. Built from recycled buildings and spacecraft, it is durable, if slightly ugly, though engineers work to change that. From extensions hanging into the lower part of it's orbit, this station holds mining expeditions down to the Homeworld, as well as cleanup operations for the radiation. Obviously, this acts as the central body of the PSU government, and is built to be a fortress as a result. If this station is lost, all is. Moso Chruun, Sunfras Planet Population: 780,000 (approx) City Population: 585,000 (approx) Resources: Gold, Iron,bauxite,quartz,titanium,Grains CT-4 Moso Chruun is the first extraplanetary colony in the PSU. Acting as a mining and terraformation experiment colony, it is on the desert world of Sunfras, which is rich in metals and minerals. Bieng a rather dry area, Moso Chruun has to recieve it's water from either offworld or through humidifiers that gather water vapor and condense it. It's population is mostly Tau, though there are a few promethians in the mix. Soms, Corol Planet Population: 258,000(approx.) City Population: 50,000 (approx) Resources: Paladium, Iron, gemstones CT-3 Soms is the first extra solar colony of the PSU, founded on the planet Corol, in the system Bilatus. It is primarily a mining colony, for it's lack of anything else. It hosts a thin atmosphere, and is unsuitable for life. Still, that doesn't prevent multiple rich lodes of various metals and precious stones from existing inside the planet. Big Mountain Research Center, Big Mountain Population: 2,000( Approx) Resources: Science, Unknown Crystal CT-1 ( each cluster ) Big Mountain is a military research base, established on 'Big Mountain', a planetoid with several large protrusions forcing themselves from the crust. Initial survey establishes these as massive, natural caverns host to energy crystals that are bieng researched. The research center is carved directly into one of the domes, and is often used as an efficient but less ethical way to invent useful technologies. Mariposa Military Research Center, Mansora Population: 1,700 (approx) Resources: Science CT-1 (each cluster) Mariposa is a major military research center, on par with Big mountain. Almost all of it's projects are completely classified,and bieng posted here generally means life duty, with all employees never to see outside it's boundary wall. Exiting the base without authorization is grounds for immediate execution. Located in the blast crater of a high-yield bomb, the extremely high radiation levels deter any outside incursions. Essyn, Herald Planetary Population: 4,000,000 City Population: 490,000 (approx.) Planetary Garrison: 4,000,000 Resources: Grain, meat, titanium,gemstones. CT-3 The first militarily gained colony for the PSU, Essyn resides on the world Herald, in the Charon system. The world resides in a constant state of military lockdown. The system itself is a high-danger zone, residing directly in contact with Pirate borders, and generally has over 1/3 of the Fleet branch in it's borders at any one time. Notable Events Battles- Battle of Natrail : A massive Ground/Space campaign that was jointly supported by Joint Battlegroup 1, and the Natrail PDF, against a massive droid invasion force.